


A Trip Down the Stairs

by IntrovertedHappiness



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Bi-Gender, Bi-Gender Character(s), Gen, here's this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 14:18:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15820602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedHappiness/pseuds/IntrovertedHappiness
Summary: Logan is hiding a secret... They're bi-gender.





	A Trip Down the Stairs

Logan was a part of Thomas. Logan was the  _ logical _ part of Thomas. His reasoning, his intelligence, his common sense. And by all reasoning, by all logic, Logan shouldn’t be feeling like  _ this.  _ Like they were- like their body was-  _ completely wrong _ . They knew, god they knew, that they were supposed to be male. They knew that Thomas was a cis male. They knew that the other sides, the other parts of Thomas, were all  _ male _ . Then why did Logan feel so different? Why did they feel…  _ female _ sometimes?  
  


Now, it wasn’t all the time that Logan felt this way. In fact, a good portion of the time, their body and their mind were at peace. They felt that they were correct the male way. But other times… Other times, Logan felt female. They felt weird, uncomfortable in their skin. They felt like they should have a more prominent chest, or different bits down below. Worst of all, they just felt discontent in their body. Heaven forbid the times they felt like both male and female. They felt lost, confused. That  _ this wasn’t right _ but what were they going to do about it? Shapeshift to fit their needs?  
  


...Yes.  
  


So that’s how Logan found themselves in front of the mirror, shirtless. They closed their eyes, focusing. They found it harder for themselves to shapeshift than the other sides did. It just wasn’t their element, but over the months that Logan had been doing this, they had gotten better. Within five seconds, they felt their body changing into a more feminine appearance. Logan opened their eyes, sighing, finally feeling some sort of contentment for the first time today.  
  


Logan, rather Lo, as they prefered to be called, slipped on a pajama shirt. It was late, much later than Lo usually stayed up, but they couldn’t risk being caught by the others by doing this during the day. They wrapped a blanket around their shoulders, and exited their room to go get a snack from downstairs. It was much too late to be eating but they had forgotten to eat all day and it was no use going to bed without a light snack. As they descended the stairs, they heard the TV buzz from the living room. Lo froze on the stairs, but they had already been spotted.   
  


“Logan! I thought you would have been asleep by now!” Roman said, a rumble in his voice. He was on the couch, accompanied by Patton and Virgil. They were watching a Disney movie. 101 Dalmations, to be exact. Lo frowned. They hadn’t expected the others to be awake, and it was a foolish mistake not to listen for noise as they went down the hallway. After all, the TV was blasting loudly with the sounds of puppies and laughter.   
  


“I thought the same for you all,” Lo answered. “I was just getting a snack.”  
  


“It’s movie night!” Patton piped up. “Come and join us?”  
  


Logan thought about the changes they had made to their body. The more feminine appearance they now held. They grimaced.  
  


“No thank you.” Lo said politely. They took a step forward and promptly tripped on their blanket, and fell down the stairs. Tumbling and rolling, they landed with a thump. Almost at once, the others were at their side. It wasn’t the pain in their back, or the throbbing in their head that concerned them the most, though. It was the fact that they were now completely uncovered by their blanket. Exposed. Horribly, terribly exposed. Lo scrambled to get their blanket back, but strong hands held them down.  
  


“Hang on a sec, Logan, that was a mighty tumble you just took-”  
  


Lo shut their eyes tightly, turning their head as Roman paused. The others had come to help, unknowing that that was the last thing Logan wanted. They let out a shaky breath, hoping this was just a nightmare. That this wasn’t real. But that wish came horribly crashing down when Virgil spoke.  
  


“Logan are you-”  
  


“No!” Lo interrupted, their eyes wildly flying open. They scooted back, away from the others. “No! I’m not- I’m- please don’t hate me…”  
  


“What’s going on, Logan?” Patton asked, his voice soft. “You can talk to us. We won’t hate you because you’re… you’re.... You’re what exactly?”   
  


“Bi-gender,” Lo whispered, their voice shaking. “I’m bi-gender.”  
  


“We won’t hate you because you’re bi-gender!” Patton said cheerfully. “You’re still part of our family!”  
  


“Yeah,” Virgil said, smiling at him slightly. “This changes nothing. Unless you go by a different name or different pronouns…?”  
  


“I like Lo,” they whispered quietly. “And I like using they/them pronouns.”  
  


“Understood,” Roman said. “Do you wanna talk about it? We can pause the movie for you. Get some snacks, talk a while. If you want, of course.”  
  


“I believe…” They paused for a second, taking a deep breath. “I believe that will be acceptable.”

**Author's Note:**

> This might not all be accurate to how all Bi-gender individuals feel, but this is how I feel.


End file.
